Through the Looking Glass: Black Moon
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Even though he was fatigued, Blake managed to make his first date with Holly quite the interesting journey. Though she said she didn't want a relationship, the boy's feelings remained. Now, he has to show her that he has feelings beyond those of friends, and get out of the dreaded Friendzone. He has planned a date for her in Meadow Brook, will he succeed? Or will he Fail?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **OH YEAH, EARLY MORNING POST YEAH! No idea why I just did that but eh...we'll roll with it. Welcome one and all to this early morning post...this is an alternate pairing for Through the Looking Glass...part of the Black x collection...featuring some of the hottest parings, including but not limited to, Blake x Apple, Blake x Melody, Blake x Ashlynn and Blake x Lizzie...this morning, Holly shall be added to the Ever growing list of Ever After pairings. I have named this Black Moon, because Blake started developing feelings for Holly during the Blue Moon Forest Fest. This is a story that I wrote from scratch, and takes place after Way Too Wonderland. I was gonna have it be between Chapters 58 and 59...but this fit in way better. Duchess is gonna get hers next, I promise...I'm actually considering adding Crystal to the main pairing with Kitty and Blake...I'm not sure why, but I find Crystal really cute, and there's a lot of shit that I haven't touched upon with her. Especially the fact that she's so pampered she doesn't know how to tie her shoes. I feel like there's a lot of time to bond with Blake, especially when she slowly opens up to him about these things.**

 **Yes, I have been neglecting some of the other segway stories, but I'm busy working on the main story and on these alternates as well. I promise you, I will get to updating Black Apple and Black Aria at some point, I just haven't had the time to come up with a Plot...I have a plot for chapters revolving around Dragon Games and Epic Winter, only for Apple's pairing though, but that annoys me because I haven't written those arcs yet. However as The Ballad of Bluebeard gets more and more posts, I will start working on Chapter Two's plot which takes place during that arc...and trust me, Apple will be very important in that arc.**

 **As I said in the main story, I have been considering adding the pairings of Blake x Farrah, Blake x Faybelle, Blake x Nina, Blake x Meeshel, and Blake x Justine to the segways. I was watching some of the Chapter 4 episodes, and I started working on an idea for Blake and Justine...I was gonna call it, Black Dancer shipping, and then I immediately realized how racist that was...so I have no name for it currently. But yeah, Justine is so damn adorable and I feel that she would get along with Blake a lot. He knows how to dance, but he's more of a modern dancer and she's obviously traditional. Yeah...let's add to the Gary-Stu list, I completely forgot Blake could dance, along with singing, playing a guitar, Martial Arts, Sword Fighting and has good grades in school, and has a lot of people like him because his a good person...but fuck it, it's not like someone can't do all of that shit in real life right? Clearly no one remembers Danganronpa and the fact that some of the characters in that series are fucking Gary-stus..but enough of that bullshit...**

 **I shall leave you all with this...Black Moon shipping...the pairing of Blake x Holly...so go on, and bask in the glory of this long as chapter. Have a good day, I'll be posting Chapter 81 of Through the Looking Glass later this afternoon, let me know what you all think...see ya!**

 **By the way, Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! I might post Briar's segway later on, and that one is a little steamier than this one, so I hope all of you find your day filled with lots of Love! And for the rest of us who are currently single, Happy Single Awareness Day, for all of those who a Single and Ready to Mingle, I hope you all find some love today, just remember...you can spend your night with the woman/man you love...but that heart shaped cake from Dairy Queen is there all day...and it's waiting for you, and you alone...**

Through the Looking-Glass

Alternate Ending

Blake x Holly

 _ **(Through the Looking-Glass: Holly O'Hair's Happily Ever After)**_

 _ **(Takes Place After Way Too Wonderland.)**_

Blake and a few of his friends found themselves in the castleteria. It had been a day since Wonderland had been saved. Everyone was still celebrating the removal of the curse, Purple Rhapsody's impromptu concert during the party. Everything that had happened was still fresh in the minds of the alumni. People had been downloading the new songs like crazy, congratulating and thanking the band for their amazing music. Of course, everyone was still reeling about the nasty things that Joey had done, and attempted to do. But they weren't going to let that ruin the joy that they had felt. Now that Wonderland was open again, people would come and go as they pleased. Everyone had been excited to explore the previously closed off world. Purple Rhapsody had also debuted two new songs from their Hearts On Fire album, further raising the hype for the end of the year concert that the band was already planning.

Currently, he was playing a game of poker with Lizzie, Raven, Alistair and Bunny. They had all finished their lunch minutes prior and had the next period free. With nothing else to do, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, brought out a deck, and it wasn't long before a game had broken out. So far, Lizzie had been winning, being who she was made it rather simple for her to play the game to her best ability. Alistair was close behind, making very high hands. Raven and Bunny however were struggling to actually play the game, since they weren't very good at it and were still learning the basics. That left Blake as the only person who was playing the game, but didn't have his head in it. He had been focusing on something else...or rather someone. Most of the game, Blake had been focusing on his friend Holly O'Hair, who had been busy writing in her notebook.

Since they shared the same Creative Writing class, he knew that she was currently working on the book they had started. Blondie Lockes: Zombie Hunter, he still had to chuckle a bit at the title. He didn't think she would actually be okay with writing something like that. He had written all of chapter one, and she had picked up the bulk of the story, going as far as writing six chapters to it. The first part of the story had been their project, which they passed with an A+. Since she had run out of notebook space, she had to split it into parts. She had already finished part 2, which contained chapters 7-10, and was working on part 3 at the moment. If he had any skill with drawing, he would have already drawn a manga out of it. It had the potential, and a lot of people who had read it enjoyed it, including the titular character, Blondie. Who had given the book a high score on her webshow in her Amateur Story of the Week. Of course, it was a biased score, which is why she also had someone else read some of the book to back up her opinion.

Lizzie looked up from her cards, about to do a showdown when she caught the far off look on Blake's face. She hadn't been paying attention much, trying to build her Straight Flush perfectly to sweep the competition before her. She had already predicted Raven not getting anything good, Bunny making a Two of a Kind, and Alistair getting either a Four of a Kind or a Full House. However, when she had tried to figure out what potential hand Blake had been forming, trying to read his Poker face, she was instead greeted with something else. She of course followed his gaze, glancing over her shoulder until she saw Holly, who was writing in her notebook, oblivious to his look.

Alistair also took notice of Blake's look, and the slight flush on his cheeks. He let out a chuckle, waving his hand in front of him, snapping his fingers a few times, causing the boy to jump a bit. He glanced at the blond boy, giving him a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, but I think something is wrong with you." Alistair replied, glancing back at the cards in his hands.

"I'm inclined to agree dear, normally you like playing poker, in fact you are rather good at it. But you've been a bit distracted today, is there something you'd like to share with all of us?" Lizzie asked curiously, setting her cards down. He glanced at the hand he had built, placing it on the table.

"Yeah, Royal Flush, I win." he said. Her jaw dropped, eyes widened slightly with disbelief. She used her magic to lift his cards off the table, all five of them floating in front of her. Just like he had said, he had built the highest hand in the came, a King of Hearts, a Queen of Hearts, a Jack of Hearts, an Ace of Hearts and a Ten of Hearts, all staring at her right in the face.

"Son of a bitch, I must say this is the first time someone has beaten me. While normally I would be screaming, I think I'll let you have this one...well played." she said, holding her hand out to her friend. He smirked, giving it a firm shake.

"Sorry Liz, but sometimes the master bests his teacher."

"I'm just glad this ended, I was still so confused about how to do what...but regardless, Alistair brought up a good point. Blake, how long have you been into Holly?" Raven asked, earning a confused look from the boy.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends...I mean, we've gone out on a few dates, and we kissed during the Forest Fest, but that's it. She doesn't want to start a relationship."

"Aw, that's so sad...and it looks like you really do like her." Bunny said, holding her hands over her heart.

"But she doesn't like me that way, so I'm not gonna pursue those feelings. It's weird...but when I hang out with her, I feel the same things I felt with Cerise. I feel a bit lighter, and I'm always listening to whatever wacky story she's come up with. She has a cute laugh, and is so inspiring...not to mention her skills with that frying pan." he said, flushing a bit.

"Oh, he's got it bad...I'm surprised Cupid isn't on your ass already. She'd probably already be stabbing you with those heart arrows of hers." Raven said, causing the boy to sigh.

"That's because I asked her not to mess with my love life. I told her that I would find my own girl eventually...and that I would be the one to ask her personally for help. She sealed it with a heart." he said, showing his friends the heart shaped pink marking on his wrist, which was glowing slightly.

"Talk about a pact, that must meant quite a lot to Cupid if she went that far." Alistair said.

"Pfft, yeah...she takes all things love related seriously. She's really sweet, can't believe she doesn't have a boyfriend though. She really needs to follow her own advice."

"Someone else needs to follow her advice as well...Blake, if you truly do like Holly. Why don't you let her know? She'll understand if you explain it to her." Lizzie said, shuffling her deck. She started dealing them out to her friends, who had been waiting to start the next round.

"I'm not sure that'll work Liz...I mean, I did speak about it with her in the past, during our time in the Dark Woods. She said she wasn't ready for a relationship, especially one between a Royal and a Rebel. I mean...me and Cerise made sense...both of us are Rebels."

"What about Ashlynn and Hunter? Aren't they dating despite Ashlynn being a Royal?" Bunny asked curiously.

"Nah, Ashlynn is a Rebel...she declared herself a Rebel during the True Heart's Day dance." Raven said, glancing at all of the cards in her hand, quickly discarding the ones she knew she couldn't use.

"Blake, I'll tell you something my mom told me...would you...like me to do the accent?"

"No no...just go for it." Blake said, glancing down at his cards, seeing what he could build with them. He doubted he could get another Royal Flush like he had before.

"Well, she said...when you find that person that makes you smile, that makes your heart skip a beat whenever they're near...that's a person you have to be with. She said never to be afraid of your feelings, and to own up to them. Never be afraid to smile, and show your happiness, never be afraid to cry and show your sadness. Don't be afraid to show your anger when something you don't like happens, just as long as you think rationally, and most importantly, don't be afraid to fall in love."

"That is really good advice Alistair...you should share that one with Cupid, I'm sure she'd love to hear it." Raven said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Ready for the betting round?" Lizzie asked, glancing at her friends. Blake gathered his cards, handing them to Lizzie.

"I fold, I'm gonna...talk to Holly. Wish me luck?" he asked, earning a giggle from his sister.

"Good luck little brother, tell me how you did later." she said. He grabbed his messenger bag, giving his sister a kiss on the cheek before heading toward Holly's table. He took a deep breath as he approached it, plastering a smile on his face.

" _Okay, be cool. She's just a girl, who's one of your best friends...and is extremely cute. Oh dammit...be cool."_

"H-hey, Holly...what's up?" he asked, sounding a bit forced. The girl continued writing, not even greeting him.

"Uh...Holly? Hello?" he called out. She still didn't move, continuing her writing undisturbed, bobbing her head slightly. He sighed, rasping his fist on the table, causing her to look up. She swept some hair behind her ear, pulling one of her earbuds out.

"Hi Blake, what's up?"

"Nothing much, what about you? Writing something new?" he asked.

"Sort of...I'm finishing up Blondie Lockes: Zombie Slayer...you wanna read part two and tell me what you think? I sort of need a proof reader." she said, pushing a notebook in front of him. He sat down, taking a hold of the notebook.

"You know hon, it would be better for you to start typing this out...you would skip all of the carpal tunnel, the quills breaking, spilling the ink wells all over the place."

"Oh I know that, but I like writing this by hand. It makes it more personal you know? Besides, with the new scanning app I downloaded on my MirrorPad, I can scan all of this stuff, transfer it to a word document and print it out. It makes it super easy." she said, smiling happily. He flushed a bit, eyes trained on the paper in front of him.

" _Wow, her handwriting is really pretty. Rapunzel must have taught her all of this herself."_

"Thank you Blake, I'm glad you think my writing is pretty...and you are right, mom did teach me how to write."

"Eh...I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked, earning a giggle from Holly.

"Yup, you totally did."

"Shit, I feel like an idiot now." he muttered, flushing a bit.

"You're totally fine, we all voice our inner thoughts sometimes...I talk to myself all the time. Poppy thinks I'm crazy half the time, but when you're a writer, you tend to speak to yourself quite a lot." she said, returning her eyes to her notebook.

"Yeah, well where I'm from, if you talk to yourself a lot, that usually gets you a ticket to the local psyche ward. On the plus side you don't need a bed when your in there, because all the walls and the floor is soft and squishy."

"Like a twinkie, like a twinkie."

"Precisely."

The two started laughing, bringing some attention from the nearby tables, including the one where Raven, Lizzie, Alistair and Bunny had been sitting at. They had shared a few questioning looks, wondering what they had been laughing at, but it was probably an inside joke that none of them would understand. Raven glanced around, sharing a brief look with Cerise who seemed to be glaring at Holly rather angrily. Though when she saw Raven look at her, she flushed, glancing back at her food.

"So uh...Holly...I have a question for you."

"I may have an answer...depends on what you need and or want. I'm not giving you a kidney, I need both of them to live." she replied, giving him a small smile. He held back his chuckles, shaking his head.

"It isn't about a kidney, although now that I think about it, you look like the type who'd steal kidneys from people. I'm kinda scared now, I might wake up naked in a tub of ice with a sign on my chest that says, call Rescue written on it."

"Ooo, that gives me an idea for a story...Lily-Bo Peep: Detective...the main plot of the story is about this man who stole Lily's sheep. But along the way, she ends up solving a mystery about a man who robbed the kidneys from people to sell them for money. It'll be tough, and gritty, and real, and it'll be awesome." she said.

"Um excuse me...could you not write another book about me? The last time you used me in one of your stories, I ended up doing a lot of naughty things with Dutch." Lily said, grabbing Holly's attention.

"Oh yeah, I already wrote a book with your as the main character...huh...well, looks like I'll have to use Cedar instead...it makes sense. She's made of wood so she doesn't need kidneys."

"So wait...Cedar's motivation in this story would be her never ending search for kidneys?"

"Not necessarily...she'd probably look for a stomach and a liver too, I mean she needs those to live right?" Holly asked curiously.

"But she's still half human though. Remember, she doesn't turn into a puppet until she signs her name in the book...so she technically has all of those organs inside her." Lily said, earning a nod from Holly.

"You've got a good point...hey, does that mean when she goes to the bathroom, instead of poop, what's left behind is wood shavings?"

"Jesus Christ, Holly! She isn't a fucking pencil sharpener...let's just forget this...you totally derailed my question."

"Actually, you derailed it. It was you who gave me the kidney idea in the first place." she said matter-of-factly.

"Because you brought up kidneys...anyway...I was wondering...um...you maybe wanna...go out tonight? Just the two of us?" he asked, pressing his fingers together bashfully.

"Uh...yeah sure, I'm not doing anything...and it's been awhile since I've hung out with my awesome friend." she said, wiving him a wink.

"Right...friend." he muttered, frowning slightly. He glanced over at Lily who was trying not to listen in. She just gave him a thumbs up, silently wishing him luck. The bell rung loudly, causing Holly to stand up, quickly gathering her things.

"Sorry Blake, I got Beast Taming this period. For some reason we need to know how to handle Bandersnatches, even though there aren't any here in Ever After. Sometimes I question what our curriculum teaches us."

"Well...better to know what to do with one, than not know right? After all, you never know when you might find yourself in Wonderland. Especially now that the portals have been reopened." he replied, handing her notebook back.

"I guess...anyway, what time did you wanna go out? Just remember to add two hours to that time for my preparations."

"Right right...how about six thirty?"

"Yeah that works...see you then, if I don't see you in the halls that is." she said, heading out of the castleteria. She met up with her sister at the stairs, both walking toward the second floor. Blake sighed, placing his head on the table, sighing in defeat.

"So? How'd ya do slugger?"

"Raven, I'm so fucking deep in the friendzone I might as well write Desperate on my forehead." he replied, sounding a bit muffled.

"No...don't say that...you aren't in the friendzone at all. She was laughing and giggly and winky too. So that means she has to like you."

"Nah, that's just Holly. She's Rapunzel's daughter remember? She acts just like her mom, highly curious, excitable and bouncy. Poppy on the other hand acts more like their father, smart, witty, loving, and caring. That's a trait they actually share." he replied, picking his head up slightly.

"Well...she has to show some level of attraction to you...I mean she kissed you right? During the Fest? No girl kisses a guy just for fun...she had to have some sort of reasoning behind it." Raven said, earning a blank look from the boy.

"I'm not sure...girls sometimes say and do things that are completely opposite of what they mean. They can be real dickheads sometimes." he said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"May I cut in for a second?"

"Sure Lily, what would you like to say? Blake could use all the help he could get." Raven said, earning a glare from her brother.

"Well, I figured I could share my experiences...I mean, I've just recently gotten out of the friendzone with Dutch. I was just like you were Blake, just another girl who was practically a sister to him."

"Familyzoned...jeez, that's like lower than low...that's like level 100 in the friendzone. You might as well marry the sister at that point." he admitted, earning a small giggle from the blue haired girl.

"That was my thought process too...but I used my friendship to my advantage. I hung out with him, helped him with his homework, and just gave him subtle hints. Eventually, I was able to get through his thick skull, it all just takes time and patience." Lily said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Okay...I see what you are saying...I should spend more time with her, and give her subtle hints. Then I go in for the kill."

"Basically yes."

"Hmm...not a bad idea...Holly can be kinda dense...I mean, she has to spend years stuck in a tower with no human contact. So she probably doesn't understand the levels of having a relationship. So that's why she values your friendship so much...I mean, aside from maybe Hunter and Dexter, she doesn't hang out with any other guys." Raven said.

"Well..that's because there's a higher girl to boy ratio in this school...well in main characters anyway. Daring, Dexter, Hopper, Alistair, Hunter, Sparrow, Dutch and myself...we're the only guys who stand out, aside from maybe Tiny. I mean, do you recognize any other guy in this school? And if you do, tell me one trait that makes them stand out more than any other background character." Blake said, arms crossed with a single brow raised.

"Well, what about Jack? Pierre and Frost? And even Tobias...they're part of some major stories too." Raven said, earning a nod from the boy.

"True...you know, I've never met Jack's sister...what was her name again?"

"Her name is Jillian, but we call her Tilly instead. No idea why, but she wanted to be called that instead of Jill, said she didn't want to be compared to her aunt all the time. She's going to a public school, not wanting to come here to Ever After, no idea why." Lily replied.

"Huh...that's interesting...I gotta talk to Jack about that...but anyway, what would you recommend I do about this? I mean...get Holly to change her views a bit?"

"Well...she acts like a girly girl, but she has a bit of tomboy in her too. Maybe, take her to a place that's really fun? How about somewhere in Meadow Brook? It's a short flight from here if you go on Cadence." Raven said.

"Hmm...not bad, maybe a walk through the city would help a lot. I haven't been there yet. I've got some time before my next class, I'll go see if I can find any interesting places. Thanks sis, thanks Lily...I really appreciate this."

"No problem, I'm happy to help." Lily said happily, giving him a smile.

"Hey Lily! You're sheep are eating the croquet field, they've started eating the shrubs now." Dexter cried out, causing the girl to sigh, grabbing her crook from the nearby table.

"Those annoying little buggers. I love them, but honestly, they're gonna turn my hair white!" she said, sprinting toward the castleteria doors.

"I'm gonna lend a hand...usually those sheep are tame, but they did eat Ashlynn's inventory once. See later Blake, good luck with Holly." Raven said, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. He smiled a bit, watching his sister go. He glanced at the wall, a frown on his face.

"Hmm...what can I do to grab Holly's attention? What does a girl like her like to do for fun? Aside from writing?" he muttered, narrowing his eyes in thought. He let out a gasp, snapping his fingers.

"I got it!"

 _ **xxx**_

The city of Meadow Brook was far larger than Blake had been expecting. Having grown used to the quaint little village of Bookend, he had not been ready to see the tall sky scrapers of the big city. All around, large buildings towered high into the sky. There were far bigger houses than in the village, restaurants, movie theaters, shopping centers and lots of other locales. The streets were filled with both cars and stagecoaches, something he hadn't been expecting. All of the cars in Ever After used magic instead of fossil fuels, so they didn't damage the environment at all. The side walks were filled with hundreds of men, women and children from various walks of life, all enjoying the early evening in the big city. If Blake could compare Meadow Brook to one of the cities from Earth, he'd say it was a close resemblance to Seattle. It even had a building that resembled the famous Space Needle.

Blake had decided to bring Holly to Meadow Brook, because he had found a very big book store in the city. It was far bigger than the one back in Bookend, and had various other titles available, instead of mostly text books and school themed materials. He figured since she was the daughter of Rapunzel, that she would enjoy seeing a bigger collection of books. Of course since they had one of the biggest libraries in Ever After, she had most likely read a ton of things already. The two were walking side by side, both taking in the sights, while also keeping an eye on Cadence, who was also exploring the new areas. She had been sniffing everything, taking in the new scents all around her. She had started eating some discarded food off the ground, which she had started hacking up a second later. A scolding look from Blake had been enough for her to stop that behavior. A lot of kids had been in awe of the crystal dragon, and she seemed to be getting well with all of the kids that took pictures with her.

While Holly had been bouncing around from window to window, Blake had been rehearsing all of the things he wanted to say. He had already planned out a bit of a tour through the city, seeing all of the popular attractions. They're first stop was the book store of course, he had been telling her all about it on the flight, thus causing her current bounciness. The second place of interest was the GloBowl Arcade, a glow bowling alley and arcade. He had taken the advice of his friend Hunter, who had taken Ashlynn to that place hundreds of times. The last place he wanted to take her was to the planetarium, located on the last floor of Snow White Tower, the Space Needle-esque tower dedicated to one of the many Snow White's of Ever After. If everything went well, then Holly would be his girlfriend by the end of the night. But for right now, he was just struggling to even take a hold of her hand. He had done it many times in the past, but in a more friendly manner. Now that he wanted to show his affections to her, it was entirely different.

"This is all so cool! I've wanted to come here for such a long time, thanks for bringing me here Blake."

"Sure, any time. I think the bookstore is this way, I've gone ahead and checked it out ahead of time. I had to make sure they were pet friendly places." he said, giving Cadence a pat on the head. She cooed happily, wagging her tail.

"Alright, I'm looking forward to seeing what you have planned for me today. You're an awesome friend, so I'm sure you've got something cool planned out." she said, giving him a smile, her attention brought back to another clothing store.

"Hehe...yeah, friend." he muttered dryly.

It only took a few more minutes before finding the bookstore. It was named Farms and Fables, and was one of the big chain bookstores. He had wondered if this was Ever After's version of Barns and Noble, but had quickly dismissed it. Back on Earth, that store had been his safe haven, he just loved walking in there and taking in the scent of books. All of those words and dreams written in hundreds of thousands of books, all available for him to read. Of course, he stuck to the Manga section, but did read a lot of Romance and Adventure books as well as some Fantasy books. Holly was both a writer and a reader, and he was sure she didn't really care what genre of book something was, as long as it was interesting, she'd read it. They crossed the street, heading straight toward the bookstore ahead of them.

"Whoa...this place is much bigger than the bookstore back in Bookend." Holly said, glancing at the large sign above the entrance. Blake smiled a bit, trying not to stare at her for too long.

"I agree, I know you like books, so I figured we could browse for a few minutes."

"Well, that's something I can get behind. I could use some inspiration for something new." she replied, eagerly reaching for the door. Blake, being the chivalrous young man he was, held the door open for the girl, allowing her to walk in before him.

The two stopped right at the entrance, looking around the store doe eyed for a few seconds. All around them were hundreds of thousands of books, separated by genre and by author. There were bookmarks near the registers, an area filled with children's books and toys. The more adult books were on the left side of the store, separated into many shelves filled to the brim with books. Near the very back was a Hocus Latte, where people would relax while reading whatever book had caught their interest.

"Wow...you were right Blake, this place is huge." Holly said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Mhmm...huge, bigger than the stores I'm used to, at least."

"Hello, welcome to Farms and Fable...judging by those looks on your faces. I can tell you two are new customers...we are having an offer this week. If you sign up for our rewards card, you can get 25% off Hardback books for the next year." one of the employees, an older woman said, piquing their interest.

"25% isn't that bad, and hardbacks are the best kind of books in my opinion...what do you think Holly?"

"I wouldn't mind...I'm definitely coming back to this place when I have the chance. We can look around first? I wanna familiarize myself first."

"Sure thing miss, I can see you are more of a romantic type. The romance section is over there, to your left." the woman said. Holly gave her a thankful smile, heading off toward the romance section.

"Do you have any manga in this store?" Blake asked curiously, earning a frown from the woman.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of that type of book before. We do have illustrated books, if you are referring to those."

"Hmm...any comic books?"

"Yes of course, they're over in the Illustrated Books section, near the cafe in the very back. Before you enter, you do have the proper documentation for your dragon yes?" she asked. Blake took out his wallet and opened it, pulling out the three cards he had been given when he got his Dragon Master license.

"I got all three documentations, her service Identification from Ever After High, my Dragon Master license and her registration card. She's allowed in any buildings, as long as she is with me and it is allowed by that store or complex." he replied.

"So it would seem. Well as long as she is well behaved, we have no issue with letting her in the store. I'm sure the children would quite like seeing a dragon up close...I do hope you find what you are looking for." she said, handing him back all of his cards. He gave her his thanks and started walking toward the back of the store.

He easily found the Illustrated books, and was surprised to see quite a big collection of both comics and more adult books. He started looking at all of the titles, trying to see anything that caught his interest. He heard Cadence growl beside him and glanced down, seeing a golden book in her mouth. He rolled his eyes and took it from her, looking at the cover, seeing a picture of a fierce looking dragon, shooting a plume of flame down at a man who was holding up a shield to block it. The book was called Dragon Mage: The boy who could turn into a Dragon. He sat down on the ground against the back of the other shelf, with Cadence sitting down beside him.

When he opened to the first page, he saw that it was styled in the same way as the comic books he was used to reading. All of the art had been done in color as well, instead of the normal black and white style that Earth comic books had. He started reading the first speech bubble, seeing nothing but a drawing of an egg on it.

" _No one knows what they'll be in life. You may be a man, or a woman...a fish, or a flower...but I was something else. I was the only human, who had hatched from an egg."_

"Huh...hatching from an egg...that reminds me of Thumbelina for some reason...wonder if there's a girl like that here in Ever After." he muttered, his eyes trained on the pages before him. Even Cadence seemed interested, and since she couldn't read, he decided to read it for her.

He didn't know how long it had been, but Holly's cheerful voice pulled him from his reading. She had three books in her hands, along with a quill and some bookmarks. She had a smile cute smile on her face, making the boy flush a bit. He cleared his throat, glancing back down at the book in his lap, doing his best to hide the flush on his cheeks.

"So, I take it you found a lot of cool stuff?"

"Ahuh! I found these three books that I had been looking for, forever. I also got some bookmarks that I needed and a new quill. This one can be refilled with ink, so no more spills! What about you? Find anything you like?"

"Cadence found this book...it's called Dragon Mage: The Boy who could turn into a Dragon...so far it's got me hooked. I already grabbed volume two and three to take home." he said.

"Wow, I haven't read that series in awhile...they're up to volume nine now...you know, I got these back at Ever After High...you don't have to buy them right now if you don't want them. You can borrow them whenever you like."

"That's sweet of you Holly, thanks. I'm still gonna buy these for my own collection, but I'll borrow yours so I can catch up. You wanna pay up?" he asked, standing up from the floor. He felt some pins and needles in his feet from how long he had been sitting, but the feeling quickly went away.

"Sure, this was such a good idea...I'm totally in love with this place. There are so many books I haven't read here...and they're all recent! Not like the old books from the school...they seriously need to update their romance section. It's like from 1695...and that is just way old."

"Ugh...tell me about it, I'm actually impressed with those books being well kept though. I uh...I'm happy you're having fun." he said, giving the girl a smile.

"Aw, I always have fun with my super awesome friend...I kinda wish I would have brought Poppy though...I found a lot of hair care books that she might like...I actually grabbed her one." she said, holding up one of the books in her hand.

"How to take care of long hair...for all of those young women who want to follow in the footsteps of Rapunzel. That seems oddly specific...hey way, it says it's written by someone named Rap Unzel." he said, causing Holly to pull the book back.

"It is? Um...hey look, cookies!" she cried, grabbing one of the samples that a young woman from Hocus Latte had been handing out to people. Blake shook his head, ignoring the girl's antics.

It took a few moments, but after they had paid for everything they had grabbed, the two teenagers and their dragon left the book store. The two were amicably chatting, talking mostly about the books that they had been interested in. The black haired boy had actually learned quite a few more things about Holly and Poppy that he hadn't known yet. Like how they were friends with a girl named Meeshel Mermaid, who was the daughter of Ariel the current ruler of Atlantica. She had also said that their friend was going to be a freshmen the following year, and would be joining the alumni of Ever After High. He was actually looking forward to that, since The Little Mermaid was one of his favorite Fairytales growing up, or rather Disney movies since he had never read the book.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their next location, the Globowl Arcade. The large building was on its own lot, filled with a few cars. The outside of the arena was lined with violet, red and green neon lights. The sign itself spelled the name of the establishment out, in bright blue and yellow letters. The look of amazement on Holly's face when they walked through the doors for the first time was enough to make the boy gush. If he wasn't in love before, he was definitely in love now. She almost dislocated his arm pulling him into the arena, causing him to tug on Cadence's reins making her run after the boy.

"This is so cool, I've never been bowling either! This is the most fun date I've ever been on, you're the best Blake!"

"Ahuh...thanks for the arm pain." the boy said, grabbing a hold of his sore shoulder.

"Whoops, sorry about that...I know, I'll pay for us to play...it's the least I can do for almost ripping your arm off." she said, walking over to the ticket booth. The boy fell down in a nearby chair, stuffing the books he had gotten into his messenger bag. Cadence placed her head in his lap, causing him to look down.

"She's so damn cute, but every time she calls me her friend, it plunges that dagger deeper into my heart. But I can't give up, I have to tell her how I feel...at the planetarium of course." he said, earning a huff from Cadence, who flared her nostrils.

A few minutes passed, and he glanced at his watch, wondering where Holly was at. He stood up from his chair, pulling Cadence along as he started heading toward the counter. He didn't make it however, when he saw his friend, almost pressed against the wall, three guys standing in front of her. She looked rather distressed, wanting to walk away from them, but one of the guys held his arm out, preventing her from actually leaving. When she saw him however, she looked relieved finally pushing through the young men, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Blake, I'm so happy to see you...they keep harassing me and won't leave me alone." she said, looking rather fearful. He narrowed his eyes, glaring back at the guys.

"Tch...how can you like this loser? I'm twice the man he'll ever be honey...come on, ditch this guy and hang out with us. We can show you a much better time than he can."

"He's got a dragon with him Steven, look." the fluffier of the three said, pointing to Cadence who was growling a bit, her body angled downward, teeth barred.

"It's just an overgrown lizard, it won't hurt us...besides, you aren't allowed to have pets inside the arena, asshat." the boy known as Steven said, not at all intimidated by Cadence.

"Listen man, I have no idea who you think you are...but I'm not gonna let you talk to me like that. She's with me, and she clearly doesn't want to hang out with you skinny losers...so do us a favor, and get lost." Blake said, handing Holly Cadence's reins, just in case something happened.

"You think you are so big eh? That girl is coming with us, she doesn't deserve to be with someone like you!"

"Oh? Are you sure about that? I'm not sure if you've noticed bro, but this is my girlfriend, and you have to fucking respect her. She isn't a tool, and she isn't a doll. So don't you think you can force her to do anything you want." Blake said. Holly flushed a bit, shaking her head lightly brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Pfft, I doubt that fine piece of ass is your girlfriend...she's probably your sister at best. Why would anyone want to date a piece of shit like you?" Steven asked, earning a laugh from his friends. He pushed Blake back, the black haired boy not budging a single inch. Blake sucked his teeth audibly, holding his laughter back. He took a single step forward, pulling his fist back slightly.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time, take a hike and leave us alone...or you'll be sorry."

"Or what? Are you gonna hit me? Is the big pussy going to do something? It doesn't matter what you do...that girl is still gonna leave with us...we'll show her a better time than you will." he said, pushing Blake back again, this time a little. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He pulled his fist back, throwing a punch at the boy, who easily dodged it.

"Ha, too slow." he said. Blake smirked, using the momentum of his punch to spin on his heel, throwing a reverse kick straight to Seven's jaw, knocking him out cold. His friends screamed in surprise, not expecting the boy to actually do that. Blake glanced up at them, a grin on his face, eyes flashing violet.

"Boo." he said softly, causing the two to grab their friend, dragging him toward the door.

"All is right in the world...who knew being the son of the Evil Queen came with so many perks?" he asked, glancing back at Holly, who looked overall relieved about everything.

"Thanks Blake, you have no idea how frightened I was. That guy you knocked out was trying to get me to follow him to the bathroom. He was even touching my arm...I'm glad you got here when you did." she said, hugging him tightly. His heart started beating a bit faster, making him wrap his arm around her.

"It's okay, it's all over Holly...wanna just bowl for awhile?"

"No...I don't wanna be here anymore...can we just go?" she asked, giving him a pleading look. He gave her a nod, quickly looking away from her eyes.

" _Even when she's frightened she's cute as hell...and those eyes are so pretty!"_

"Aw, thanks for the compliment...I do have cute eyes." Holly said, fluttering her eyes a bit. His eyes widened a bit in shock, his face turning beet red.

"Oh man...I voiced my thoughts again didn't I?"

"Mhmm...but it cheered me up...so friend, where are we going next?" she asked curiously. Ignoring that jab at his heart, the boy reached into his pocket for his MirrorPhone.

"We are heading to Snow White Tower, the top floor is a planetarium and they're doing a special showing today. Apparently there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and a comet. It only passes by every hundred years, so I figured you'd love to see that."

"You're totally right, I've never seen a comet before. Come on, let's go already!" she cried, grabbing a hold of his hand, once again pulling him along.

"Ah...ah, Holly my arm...my arm!"

 _ **xxx**_

The two teenagers decided to stop by a nearby food stand, so they wouldn't waste more money at the Planetarium. Even though they had gotten simple chili dogs, they couldn't help but remember the last time they had gone to a food stand. It had been back when they were going to the Forest Fest. Of course, it had been Frozen Yogurt, but it was still a food stand in the middle of the forest. They couldn't stop laughing, especially because of how fatigued Blake had been and how mad he had gotten at the goblins. A few young women recognized Holly as the daughter of Rapunzel, and had been quick to ask for pictures, along with hair care advice. He remembered having to take one picture for an older woman and her four daughters, all of them holding up Holly's insane amount of hair. It had been really nice to see how Holly spoke with the kids, the smile on her face made him flush even more.

Now, they found themselves on the top floor of Snow White Tower, looking down at all of Meadow Brook. The Planetarium was filled almost to the brim. They had been able to get themselves some VIP seats, because Blake had been able to reserve the tickets before they had sold out. Not just that, but he had been one of the five people who had been insane enough to actually pay the amount. With all of the money he had saved up from work, and the few diamonds he had sold from the ones he had found, he had plenty to afford the trip.

There were two boxes in the VIP area, and they had gotten seats in Box A, in the middle row. Since there was no one else in there, they had been talking up a storm, not at all being quiet. Cadence had been eating some of the popcorn that had been left by the previous visitors, thankfully it was still fresh. The large viewing windows had been shut, while they workers prepared for the show that was set to start in a few minutes. At the moment, they had been doing a laser show while they got their heavier equipment ready.

"You know Blake, I'm having an insane amount of fun tonight. The other times we went out, we just did normal stuff...but this has been really fun. I mean, I got some books, got to see you kick some ass...and got to meet some really cute kids."

"Well...I didn't kick some ass, I just kicked a bastard in the jaw...but I do agree...this date has been fun." he admitted, glancing back up as the show begun, the lights had been turned completely off. Since they were in their own box, they couldn't hear the chatter from the other areas. The windows slowly slid open, showing the clear night sky, in a way he had never seen before.

"Whoa...look at all those stars, they're all so pretty." Holly said softly.

"Not as pretty as you." Blake said, earning a giggle from the girl, who turned to face him.

"Voicing your thoughts again?"

"No...I'm not actually." he said. She flushed, quickly returning her gaze to the skies above.

"Well...thank you...a lot of people say that a lot...but it means a lot when a close friend says that." she said, earning a sigh from the boy, who glanced back up at the sky.

"Right...friend." he muttered. Cadence looked up from the bag she had been eating from, licking her snout slightly. She blinked a few times, gesturing at Holly with her head.

"What?" he said softly. She narrowed her eyes in what looked like annoyance, and turned around, slapping the boy in the face with her tail, rather loudly.

"Did she just slap you?" Holly asked, holding back her giggles.

"Yes...I guess she was slapping some sense into me...or whatever." he said, rubbing his face as he glanced up at the sky again.

" _Now then everyone, if you direct your eyes to the night sky...you will see a smoke trail cutting across the lens. We assure you, Mike didn't forget to clean it again...that is actually the tail of a comet, which is passing by our planet for the first time in a hundred years...now comets are actually formed out of rocks, space dust and ice..."_

"Ow...Cadence, stop biting me." Blake hissed, rubbing his hand. The dragon yipped loudly, glancing over at Holly who glanced back down at the dragon. She knelt before her, cradling her head in her hands.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You need to go potty? I'm sure the bathrooms here will be okay. Since you're a girl, I'll take you...come on sweetheart." she said in a motherly tone, taking a hold of her reins. She and the dragon left the show room, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Jesus Christ, who knew telling a girl you were in love with her was so damn challenging." he muttered, crossing his arms as he glanced up the comet. He tuned out the announcers, which were speaking about the stars and galaxies. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he reached for it, seeing his sister's picture on it. He swiped the screen, holding the phone in front of him.

"Yo, I'm in the middle of the show, what's up?" he asked.

" _You and I both know you aren't interested in that show. Holly just texted Poppy from the bathroom of the Planetarium. She said you've been acting weird whenever she said the word friend. She also said Cadence has been acting weird for the last ten minutes...wanna tell me what's up?"_ she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Dammit...you women and your texting! Ugh...I'm a little annoyed because every time she says the word friend, I feel like we're never gonna be more than that. I've been wanting to tell her, but I'm scared."

" _Why are you scared? Blake you like this girl a lot right? Why are you gonna be scared to tell her how you feel?"_

"Because she'll reject me...she said she couldn't handle a relationship in the past. What makes you think she can now?" he asked, a frown on his face. Raven sighed, rolling her eyes.

" _Blake, sweetheart that was back in April. It's June now, it's been almost two months. Remember, the Storybook of Legends is gone, there's nothing holding either of you back. There are no more Royals or Rebels, were all the same now."_ she replied.

"I suppose but...I'm just nervous...after what happened between me and Cerise...I'm just... _(Sigh)_...I'm intimidated. I loved Cerise so much, I was beginning to think she was the one. But one little thing broke us apart, I'm scared something like that will happen again!" he said, sinking into his chair.

" _Now now little brother...remember what Holly told you. If you give in to fear, you'll never do what you want in life...that includes love. Listen...even if she rejects you, there are other fish in the sea. There are other girls out here that like you...Duchess for example?"_

"Ugh...she's my best friend Raven...I don't think I can see her as anything else."

" _Now you know what Duchess feels. She's just like you, going after a guy who has her friendzoned. So now that you know what that must feel like for her, you have to act on your feelings...don't be scared okay? I gotta go, before Holly surprises you."_

"Hmm...I guess you are right...hey Raven?"

" _What's up?"_

"I love you big sis...thank you for the advice."

" _I love you too little brother...when you come back home, I expect to see Holly as your girlfriend, got it?"_ she asked, giving him a glare. She ended the call a second later, and not a moment too soon, as Holly entered their box a second later, being pulled by Cadence who went back to eating her popcorn like nothing had happened.

"Jeez, who knew Dragons could pee so much? I'm also surprised you have her toilet trained."

"All praises to Ashlynn Ella...the only woman I know who can get dragons to piss in toilets." he said, earning a genuine laugh from Holly. He smiled a bit, doing nothing to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"You always know how to make me laugh Blake, I'm glad I got to meet you." she said, giving him a smile.

"Me too, I'm happy that we got to know each other...there's only one awesome skillet carrying girl for me I'm afraid." he replied, giving her a wink.

"Um...what do you mean by that?"

"Oh...I uh..." he remained silent, glancing at Cadence who gave him a glare, growling slightly. He cringed a bit, facing Holly again who had been waiting for him to answer her question.

"Well? Are you gonna answer my question or do I have to play the guessing game? Which I'm not entirely opposed too, it's actually one of my favorites." she said, pressing her hands together contently.

"No, sweetheart...I just...needed some time to gather my thoughts. I just wanted to tell you something important." he said, taking a hold of her hand, placing his other one on top of it. Her smile dropped a bit, looking a bit more surprised.

"Oh...well, go ahead...I'm all ears." she said, her smile returning to her face.

"Well...here goes...Holly, I like you."

"Aw...I like you too silly...you didn't have to do all of this to tell me that." she said, a giggle leaving her lips. Blake glanced down at Cadence, who just puckered her lips slightly. Taking that as a sign, the boy decided to just go for it.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. The girl stiffened a bit, not expecting the kiss. Her eyes softly closed as she kissed the boy back, placing a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away first, trying to gauge her reaction. She however wasn't done, and immediately went in for a second kiss, grabbing a hold of his head, running her fingers through his hair. He had been taken aback by her kiss, practically allowing her to dart her tongue into his mouth. He moaned a bit in surprised, kissing her back with equal passion. They continued their heated kiss, becoming a bit uncomfortable in their seats, causing them to pull away from each other.

"Wow, Holly you...that was..."

"Yeah...it was something alright." she said, standing up from her seat. She grabbed a hold of her hair, grabbing a violet ribbon she had tied around her wrist. She tied it up into a ponytail, the excess ribbon falling neatly at her sides. She sat down on Blake's lap, much to his surprise.

"I guess I understand why you kept getting mad that I kept calling you my friend all the time. Why didn't you tell me you wanted something serious?"

"I was scared...you said you couldn't handle a relationship...so I was just being careful around you. But after the Forest Fest, I couldn't stop thinking about you, how much fun I had despite being tired. I mean, look at all of the dates we have gone on, we've always had fun, and this has been the best one so far. I didn't want to lose you as a friend, but I couldn't deny my feelings either." he said.

"Hmm...I guess I understand that...I did say I couldn't handle a relationship in the past. But I've been thinking about it since the Forest Fest ended...I guess that surprise kiss you gave me in the hall that day Joey was singing Just the Way You Are convinced me. It used to be because I was a Royal, and you were a Rebel. But now, I don't care about destiny...I wanna be a writer...the thought of spending half my life in a tower...ew...why would I even want to do that? Especially now that I have a choice."

"I...yeah...that is true...so does that mean you...want to be my girlfriend?" he asked curiously.

"Hehe...I'm sitting in your lap, grinding against your Prince Albert and you are asking me if I want to be your girlfriend?"

"I...sorry...I just...kiss me?" he asked.

She gave him a nod, pressing her lips against his again. She giggled happily, slipping her tongue into his mouth again. Blake kissed her back with vigor, focused on the fierce duel their tongues had waged. He felt the girl grab a hold of his left hand, placing it on her rump, which he instantly squeezed, making her moan rather loudly, though it was muffled due to their liplock.

"Ahem...excuse me...you two? Show's over." a voice said, moments later, causing Holly to pull away from the boy, she fell back with a scream, landing hard on the floor, a dull clang coming from the impact.

"Holly! Are you alright?"

"Yeah...my frying pan broke my fall...and my back." she replied. Cadence started sniffing the girl's face, giving her a few loving licks, making her giggle happily.

"Is that a fucking dragon? How the hell did you two get a dragon in here?" the janitor asked.

"Uh...no one is available to take your call, please leave a message at the tone...beeep."

"Kid, this is a face to face conversation...get the hell outta here before security shows." he said, pointing to the door. Blake helped Holly up, who scrambled to collect her frying pan and her bag. She took a hold of Cadence's reins, dashing out of the show room.

 _ **xxx**_

The two teenagers couldn't help but laugh as soon as they ran out of Snow White Tower. They had been imitating the janitors voice in the elevator and laughing like idiots, much to the annoyance of a few businessmen and women who had been working in some of the offices inside. They stopped a few blocks away, kissing each other lovingly, not caring that they stood in the middle of the side walk, with a medium sized dragon next to them.

"I've had so much fun tonight Blake...thank you for taking me out tonight. I got together with a really great guy and had an awesome date...I don't think I'll ever forget this." she said, taking a hold of his hand. He flushed a bit, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Same here...it's been awhile since I had this much fun...we can keep going on a lot of fun dates if you want...and who knows? Maybe in the future we can go steady." he said, earning a grin from the girl.

"I'm sure we can make the future now...I don't like anyone else right now...I wouldn't mind going steady with you Blake...you're sweet. And after the bullshit you've been through...I think you deserve some happiness." she said, giving him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, moaning in pure bliss.

"If you wanna go steady...then I have no issue with that, let's at least wait a couple weeks for the fun part of the relationship. I can see that perverted side of you wanting to break out, but I'm pretty tired tonight."

"Aw...okay fine...you know already that my birthday is June 19th...if you don't mind...I'd like a special night with you as my birthday gift." she said, giving him a wink.

"I suppose I can do that...come on, we gotta go home. Cadence, are you ready to fly back?" he asked, glancing at his dragon, who let out a burp, a small crystal mist shooting out of her mouth.

"Oh honey, you gotta stop eating stuff off the ground...you don't wanna get the shits right?" she asked, earning a small yip from the dragon.

"I feel bad for whoever has to clean those stables, definitely not me...anyway, we gotta head out Cadence, so go on." Blake said, giving her a pat on the head. Cadence pawed the ground, using her shape shifting abilities to grow to her larger form. Blake handed Holly the reins, giving her a smile.

"Go on, you can fly this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm...I think I'd like to just hug you this time." he said. She gave him a grin, easily climbing onto Cadence's back. Blake climbed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Alright Cadence, back to Ever After." she said, flicking the reins. Cadence let out a roar, jumping into the air, flapping her wings as she did. She quickly shot into the sky, heading in the direction of the school.

Blake smiled happily as he rested his head in Holly's shoulder. He had been expecting something else when he had asked her on this date. But he had been surprised by the turn out at the end of the date. He still had a lot to learn about Holly, and her excitable nature. He wasn't sure what the future had in store for him and Holly, but he was quite glad she had agreed to be his girlfriend. She wasn't just Holly anymore, now she was his long haired princess, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I just finished editing this second chapter for Black Moon, the pairing of Blake and Holly. I think now that I've taken a bit of a break from the main story, I'm just gonna beef up the alternate endings a bit. Maybe even finish some...I dunno, I'm having a bit of a hard time with the next arc, I wanted to do a Fairy Tail themed arc, but when I started writing it, it just didn't feel right, so I might change the ending of Chapter 101 once I figure out what I wanna do. I might try something Persona related since I'm replaying Persona 5 for like the fifth time, that game is so good, and I really got into the story again. Kind of a shame that Persona 4 Golden isn't on Playstation 4, playing it on my Vita is a pain in the ass, but I'm on my third play through of that, so I might include that in this story...I dunno...what do you guys think? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this saucy chapter. Gonna keep following the trend I guess...see you all when I see ya!**

Through the Looking-Glass

Alternate Ending 7

Blake x Holly

 _ **(Through the Looking-Glass: Holly O'Hair's Happily Ever After)**_

 _ **(Takes Place After Chapter 1...obviously.)**_

It was June 18th and the students of Ever After High were preparing for the final day of school. In a few days they would be out for the summer, and they couldn't wait to finally get out of school. Blake was among those students, after facing off against the son of Bluebeard and freeing Neverland from its curse, the boy was looking forward to nothing but relaxation at the beach. His girlfriend Holly had been looking forward to it as well, as they would be close enough to the sea for her to meet up with her friend Meeshell, the daughter of Ariel, Queen of Atlantica. He was eager to meet the red haired queen himself, being a huge fan of her singing, and for the sole fact that he had to cross her name off the bucket list. He had made a long list of fairytales he wanted to meet and so far he had gotten through a quarter of his list. If he could meet all seven daughters of Triton or Triton himself, he would be happy.

He was currently walking through the village of Bookend, as he had the last period off from school. Radio Rebel would be doing their final broadcast for the year, and they were also doing to rehearse for the end of the year concert. So he had quite a busy afternoon, and he was a bit disappointed. Due to everything that had happened, he hadn't been able to spend time with Holly at all. Poppy had gotten kidnapped by Bluebeard, he remembered holding the girl in his arms and reassuring her that he would bring her back. He had been extremely mad at the man, the man who had made his girlfriend cry, and had almost killed his step-niece. He ended up slicing his head clean off his shoulders, the memory of that moment etched in his mind forever. That was also the last day he had hung out with Holly, as they had to work on end of the year stuff, tests and the like so he hadn't been able to find time. Just when he had finally found a day where he thought he wasn't doing anything, Melody reminded him of the broadcast and rehearsal, making him disappointed again.

He loved Holly dearly, and he didn't want them to grow apart. He was scared that they would have a falling out, despite them dating for such little time. They had known each other for nearly the entire school year, had shared secrets and desires with each other, and become inseparable. The transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend was a natural one, they hadn't been acting differently at all. In fact it was as if they had been dating the entire time and they had just decided to go steady with each other. It was quite the odd relationship, he still felt the frying pan jabbing his side from that one night she had stayed over in his dorm and had all but kicked him off his bed. He was a bit annoyed, but the sweet smile on her lips while she slept and the overall cuteness he saw whenever she sucked her thumb was adorable. He just couldn't do anything about it, so he had slept on the floor that day, not at all minding the back ache the next morning.

He glanced up at the sky, fanning his face a bit. Summer was two days away and it was already blazing hot. Since Ever After used more magic than fossil fuels, the air was cleaner, meaning there was barely any smog to hide the sun's rays, and that made it even hotter. He had been wearing his Pusheen tee shirt, the same one he had on when he had first arrived in Ever After High, along with a pair of camouflage cargo shorts, a pair of sneakers and his crimson hood, which was keeping his head cool despite the high temperatures. He had been considering getting himself some ice cream to cool off, but the parlor had sold out of ice cream so he was looking for something else. He was most likely gonna go back to the store, grab some ice cream from there and make some milkshakes when he got back to his dorm. He'd have to teleport to prevent the ice cream from melting.

He stopped in the middle of the market plaza, glancing at some of the stores around him. He could see a few of his friends hanging out at the Glass Slipper, with Hunter most likely helping Ashlynn prepare for the summer. They were all going to be spending time at King Charming's beach house, so he and Ashlynn had to get the store ready for them going away for awhile. He had heard the same from Poppy, who was going to replace all of her hair care products before she left for the summer, so she'd have fresh bottles of everything when they came back. Holly was going to be helping her, thus leading to his current bout of loneliness. He swept some hair out of his eyes, seeing the bright pink, blue and white highlights he had put in his bangs, along with his natural violet strand. The pink had been a bet he had with Hunter, since he lost he had agreed to get it done, and Poppy had tossed the other colors in for free. He actually liked the look, and was thinking of adding pink to his hair as a permanent color. He sighed, glancing toward the market, deciding to get the ice cream like he had been thinking.

"Alright, I'll just head back, check my guitar and then head to Melody's for the final broadcast. Damn, this weekend is gonna suck ass." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey Blake! Wait up!"

The boy was pulled out of his musings, swiftly turning around only for a blur to slam into the body. He was stunned for a few seconds, before he realized his face was being pressed into a pair of breasts, which he was rather familiar with. He pulled away from the hug, breathing a bit trying to get the vanilla scent out of his nostrils. The smile of his girlfriend Holly greeted him, making him smile as well. He hugged her properly this time, closing his eyes in happiness.

"I missed you so much...it's been hell since we came back from Neverland." he replied, looking into her beautiful glittering eyes.

"I know, I'm so sorry about that. I have all this crap from school to deal with, and I'm helping Poppy with the store. I saw you walk buy and noticed you were sad, so I figured a quick boob hug would do the trick!" she said with a wink, a catty smirk on her face.

"Well it did, though I'm sure any man would smile at having his face pressed between a soft pair of breasts. Especially squishy ones like yours." he admitted, earning a boisterous laugh from the girl.

One thing he had noticed now that he and Holly were dating, was how open she was. She would always hug him, and kiss him whenever she had the chance. She would tug on his arm, jump on his back when she was too tired to walk. He would carry her bridle style when she was starting to fall asleep, and would always tie him down with her hair, holding a frying pan to his nose when she was mad at him. Though that was only when he didn't make her a Nutella Pretzel shake, he was really glad Jessica had done him that solid at least, without Nutella, the greatest thing to come out of Canada since the television, he was sure he would have taken a skillet to the jaw. She finally settled down, grabbing a hold of his face, placing a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, the chaste kiss evolving into a French kiss, something they hadn't been able to do in awhile due to how busy they were. He craved it, the taste of her lipgloss, how she always beat him whenever they were tongue wrestling, that cute little bite she gave him whenever she was nervous or people were watching them. It was those little quirks that really made him love her.

"Mmm...I love you, I just had to tell you okay?" she asked.

"I know, I love you too...I gotta go though, I only came here for some ice cream. I got Radio Rebel later today so I gotta be at Melody's at three thirty." he said.

"I know...hey listen, it's my birthday tomorrow...I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to get me anything. Just being with you is fine, that's the only thing I could actually want. I'll leave you too it, see you later baby." she said, kissing his cheek lovingly. She ran back toward the salon, her hair whipping to and fro as she went.

Blake swallowed hard, panting a bit from the realization. He had forgotten Holly's birthday was the 19th...and that also meant Poppy's birthday was the 19th. It made him feel really stupid, because before he had found out he was the son of the Evil Queen, June 19th had been his birthday. He took a deep breath and turned around, glancing at the automatic doors that lead into the Book Mart, the market for Bookend. He grit his teeth, placing a hand on his chest to steady his heart.

" _How could I forget her birthday was tomorrow? Dammit, this is shit...there's no way I could prepare for something like that with such little time!"_ he cried, glancing at his pocket watch. He sighed, walking into the store, reaching for his MirrorPhone. He hit Melody's contact, grabbing one of the baskets near the phone. He heard the phone ring a few times, before the girl finally picked up, panting a bit as she did.

" _Uh...hey Blake, what's up?"_

"Nothing much...you're all out of breath, what are you doing over there?"

" _H-heavy lifting...gotta get that...oh...arm strength. Listen, could I call you back in like ten minutes? I don't wanna mess up my sets."_

"Well...I mean I guess...I just wanted to ask if I could skip the finale for Radio Rebel. Holly's birthday is tomorrow and I just remembered, I got nothing planned."

" _Sure sure, whatever...I'll talk to the others we can leave the Rehearsal for Sunday. Me and Duchess can cover for you. Talk to you later, bye!"_

With that the call ended. He had noticed Melody had been acting a bit weird as of late, hanging around with Frost a lot. Ever since he had restructured his band, and had added Faybelle and Ramona to his ranks, he had been rather happy. He stared at Melody's picture for a few seconds, before shoving his phone in his pocket. He had been expecting her to say something or beg him to show up at the studio, but getting the radio show and rehearsal off, that was a blessing. That at least gave him a bigger window to prepare something. There was no way he could get a reservation at a restaurant, besides he knew Holly wasn't up for that. She was a girly girl and a tomboy rolled into one, messy finger foods were her favorite, so he'd have to think of something.

He grabbed two tubs of vanilla ice cream, along with some peppermint extract, and some nutmeg. Passing by the bakery, he started looking at the birthday cakes. Poppy had mentioned something about her not wanting a party, saying she'd rather just hang out with her friends without making festivities. With the end of the year being around the corner, she figured she could just wait until the end of the year concert to throw a party with her friends. He had felt rather silly having forgotten something so important, sometimes he blanked out and forgot Poppy was the younger twin sister of Holly. They acted so differently that he never saw them as family, which made it a rather stupid situation all around.

He turned away from the store's cakes. He would just talk to Ginger and have her make a cake for Holly. She had been preparing for the summer as well, wanting to set up shop in Aquania Beach. She would be there for summer profits, which would be used to feed the homeless. He had already volunteered to help her out during the summer, adding his shakes to the menu, knowing they would spice things up a bit. He grabbed a few other things, heading to the check out right after. He briefly wondered what Holly would want for her birthday, but nothing really came to mind. What would a beautiful long haired girl want for her birthday anyway?

"Hey kid, time to pay up." the cashier said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He shook his head slightly, reaching for his credit card, swiping it across the card reader.

"Sorry, my girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow and I dunno what to get her. I sort of forgot, despite her twin mentioning it like four times this month." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, what's she like? Maybe I can suggest something."

"She's a bit odd, she's really sweet and kind, excitable and has a good sense of humor. She can be a girly girl one minute and a tomboy the next, in fact she's one of the few girls who can beat me in a footrace while wearing five inch heels." Blake admitted, accepting his receipt from the man.

"That about true? Well, for a girl like that...I'd suggest an amusement park, sadly there isn't one here in Bookend. Honestly, a night inside would do just fine too...maybe watch a few sappy movies, get her in the mood if you know what I mean?"

"We haven't been dating long, I doubt she'd want to go that far. Though we've known each other for so long that it feels like we've been dating for longer. She's really special to me, and I really don't want to lose her." the boy admitted.

"Hmm...well, how about some jewelry? Maybe a necklace or something cheesy like that. My wife was totally happy when I gave her a necklace last year, we've only been married for six months, but she's never been happier."

"I'll take your advice, I think a necklace would do...maybe a locket or something? I gotta go, I'm holding up the line. Thanks again sir!" the black haired boy said, grabbing his groceries, heading toward the doors.

 _ **xxx**_

Blake decided to stop by the jewelry store after heading to his room. Truth be told, he hadn't been there since he had bought the charm bracelet for Cerise. He had been buying charms for her online and giving them to her whenever they had a successful concert. She had about twenty-five of them now, and she was quite happy with her collection. The store was rather small, having about five glass showcases filled with different kinds of jewelry. The case in the center was filled with earrings and rings, while the other three had bracelets, necklaces and various styles of watches. Among them were charms for charm bracelets, lockets, jewels and various other little trinkets. He walked toward the back of the store, as the two jewelers were currently assisting customers. He stopped in front of the case that had the necklaces inside. He saw a few models for men, thick chains that reminded him of the bling bling that Rick Ross wore around his neck. He also saw some smaller ones, which suited his tastes a bit more.

" _Maybe I should get her a gold one, gold never goes out of style. Maybe silver? It would be a bit cheaper, oh but that rose gold one looks really nice too."_

"Hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" a man asked, causing him to look up from the case. Blake gave him a look of uncertainty, frowning a bit.

"My girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow and I forgot it until just now. I was looking for something that might suit her...a locket or something."

"Well, we have quite the selection with lockets. I believe however that I might have something that will suit her far better. Last minute gifts tend to be a bit cheap, but at least you came when you did. I just got a few things that will definitely make her smile." the man said, pulling out three velvet cases from under the counter. He opened the first one, showing it to the boy.

The necklace inside was thin, but that didn't diminish its beauty. It was made entirely out of white gold, with small glittering diamonds on it. The charm attached to it was a heart, which was made out of sterling silver and had small one karat diamonds around the sides of it, the middle being completely empty.

"This one is a white gold necklace, with one karat diamonds, the charm is sterling silver, also with one karat diamonds. In total it has around fifty two one karat diamonds, the necklace itself is twenty four karat white gold. This one is priced at 7,567 Gold coins."

"Whoo...that's expensive...not that I mind...I got quite the nest egg. It's just...I feel like it doesn't suit her. She doesn't really care for diamonds, she'd probably just tell me I shouldn't have gotten something so pricey for her." he admitted, earning a nod from the man.

"I understand, in that case the second one I have is also out of the question. But I believe this one might be what you are looking for." he said, opening the bottom case.

Blake's eyes widened a bit, quite impressed with the necklace resting within the case. The necklace itself was a thin silver chain, that didn't have any features on it. The pendant however was what had brought his attention to it. The pendant was a small round globe, with a hole cut out of it, in the center of the globe was a beautiful glittering sapphire. Attached to the bottom of the globe was a small pointed crystal, with a piece of silver coiling around it. Resting on top of the globe itself was a silver ring, with a small diamond on the front. It was a beautiful necklace, one that had been carefully crafted.

"I can tell you like it, its a rather new design. Not a lot of them are in stores yet, the chain itself is made out of Stirling silver, while the pendant is made entirely out of silver. It has a two karat sapphire mounted on the center, along with a clear quartz crystal at the bottom. The ring also has a one karat sapphire mounted on it. This one is a bit cheaper, being 5,674 Gold."

"It looks really nice, I think she'll like it...yeah, I'll take it."

"Excellent, I do have a male version of this in gold if you want to buy that. I'll cut the total price down to 6,500 even." the man said. The boy nodded, a smile on his face as he handed him the card. As he did, he noticed a necklace, with a hairbrush shaped pendant in Sterling silver. He narrowed his eyes, humming as he started thinking things over.

 _ **xxx**_

The son of the Evil Queen walked back to his dorm with a spring in his step. He had bought his girlfriend a very nice gift, which he was hoping she would like. However he only had one thing, he knew Holly had told him she would be fine without him getting her anything. But he knew that was a silent message, basically telling him to do something special or she would be mad. He could be misinterpreting it entirely, but he just wanted to be sure. Cadence slowly approached the boy, resting her head in his lap, giving him an upward look, making him chuckle a bit as he pet her head. The stables were currently being cleaned out, so he had permission from the headmaster to keep her in his dorm.

"You got any ideas girl? This is Holly's birthday after all...she's a special girl and she deserves a special night."

The dragon backed away from him, using her tail to knock his wallet onto the floor. He watched her intently as she pawed the cards inside, grabbing a single one from the bunch, holding it up to him. He turned it over, seeing the name Farms and Fable written on the front. It was the membership card he had gotten during his last date with Holly. The night where he had confessed, had his first kiss with her and had run out of Snow White Tower laughing like an idiot. It had been his favorite night by far, because he had fun with the girl he had been crushing on for the longest time. He gave his dragon a smile, scratching her chin, causing her to wag her tail happily.

"Thanks Cadence, going back to the bookstore might be a good start. Maybe a walk around Meadow Brook will do us good, we can head there early in the day and be back here in the afternoon." he said, glancing at his phone. It was still pretty early, he figured he could ask his sister for a bit of advice. With nothing left to lose, he dialed her number, holding the phone up to his ear.

" _I really hope Raven has an idea for a place to go. I mean, the book store is a great place, but we can't just eat muffins and drink coffee."_

" _Hello? Blake what's up?"_

"Hey sis, sorry to bother you. You aren't doing anything important are you?"

" _Not really, we did exams already. Just packing up stuff for the trip, finishing up the yearbook with Apple. Why is something the matter?"_

"No...yes. I was a total dumb ass sis, I forgot Holly's birthday was tomorrow, so I got nothing planned. Other than going back to Farms and Fables to search for new books that is."

" _Ooo, that's bad. I would say we can double date, but Dexter wanted us to be alone this time around. He got reservations at the Silver Swan, despite Odile being the biggest bitch I have ever met, she makes decent food."_

"You got a point...but I'd rather not take her there. Last thing I want is to punch that woman in the throat, and like you said it would be awkward for us to just show up there. I dunno...I feel like Holly is giving me a test." he said, glancing at the black velvet box that held the pendant he had bought.

" _Why do you say that?"_

"For one, she said I didn't have to get her anything. Just spending time with me was alright, but I know how the female mind works. She says that and then expects me to do something. It's like that time I was hanging out with Apple and I asked her if she wanted something, she said no and ended up eating half my food."

" _You're surprised? This is Apple we're talking about."_

" _Huh? What are you talking about? Are you talking crap about me Raven?"_

" _Not at all Apple, just that you like eating Blake's food despite him paying for your order."_

"Ah...jeez, is this on speaker?"

" _Sorry, like I said I was packing. Maybe Apple has some advice for you."_

"Alright I guess...what do you think Apple? Is this a test?" he asked, leaning forward on his bed, resting his elbow on his knee. Cadence had gotten onto the bed beside him, resting her head on his leg, his other hand scratching behind her ear.

" _Most certainly. When a woman says, "You don't have to get me anything, time with you is enough" then that means they expect you to go above and beyond the call of duty. To pull the sword from the stone, to get the crown jewel, get the picture?"_

"Sort of...though ironically enough, I do have the sword and I guess I did find Stellanium so I got the crown jewel too."

" _Ugh...that is not what I meant Blake. We went on a date before, remember everything you did to make me smile? You got me a plush, bought me some apple tarts and then we watched some sappy romance flick. Do something like that...but more to Holly's taste."_

"So I should go to a culinary store and look at frying pans. Apple you're a genius."

" _If I'm a genius, you are an idiot. I didn't mean take her to look at kitchen utensils. You've spent a lot of time as her best friend, you know most of her quirks. What does she like to do? Aside from twisting our fairy tales around. She had a field day with that wet dream of mine by the way."_

"Yes I know, I had an awkward boner for most of my time reading that story. But you are right...the bookstore is a start, but there has to be something else. She really liked the Planetarium...course we weren't really looking at the stars. The only stars I saw were in her eyes."

" _Aw.."_

" _Ew...that's so gross little bro."_

" _Shut up Raven, that was cute and you know it!"_

"Hmm...I think I got an idea after all. The cashier I went too told me to take her to an amusement park. There's one in Meadow Brook, tomorrow is Saturday, I can just take her there early. Oh but I'm not sure if Dragons are allowed in a park like that."

" _That is a good point...Glow Bowling is out of the question. Poppy told me what happened to you two at the bowling alley, and I doubt she wants that on her birthday. I know, she hasn't been around Wonderland...maybe you can take her to some place there."_

" _That's not a bad idea Apple, you should do that...you love Wonderland just as much as our friends do. Plus you know she's been dying to write a Wonderland themed story. This is your chance...just try not to make babies this early on in life would ya?"_

"Eh? That's funny coming from you Raven. Oh, stick it in me, stick it in me! Come on, give it to me harder, aren't you a Prince? Show this dark little princess how to scream!"

" _Oh my god...Blake I think you broke her...she just shut down. Her face is red."_

"That's what she gets, next time she and Dexter shouldn't make out next to my open window. Thanks for the advice Apple, tell Raven to wrap it before she sticks it in...the last thing we want is tiny Ravens flying around. Talk to you later."

" _Bye!"_

With that, the call ended. He knew Raven was going to come after him when she recovered from her bout of embarrassment. He had been meaning to use that against her for the longest time, but didn't find a reason until now. He stretched his arms above his head, content that he had a plan. First he would take Holly to Farms and Fables, they would spend some time searching for new books. Then he would take her to Wonderland, and since he could open a portal whenever he wanted, he knew he didn't have to waste time searching for one. He pumped his fist, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, she's totally gonna love this date!"

 _ **xxx**_

Sometimes, the world would shine down on you. You would feel the warm sun on your face, the breeze on your skin and hear the joyful singing of the birds. Other times, you would feel the world's wrath strike you down. It would be raining heavily, the fierce winds would blow you back, and the lightning was the only thing that would sing during the entire day. This was one of those times. He had planned to take Holly to Wonderland and Meadow Brook for her birthday, but an unexpected storm had put a damper in those plans. Not only had it been raining in Ever After, but by some weird twist of fate, Wonderland was also suffering from a rain storm, or rather a Chocolate Rain storm. He had wanted to laugh when he heard Maddie say "Chocolate Rain" and had half a mind to sing the song, if it had been any other day, he would have. But now, he was sitting in the main hall of Ever After, listening to the thunder and lightning. He had been set to pick Holly up at Eleven, in ten minutes in fact. He stared dejectedly at his pocket watch, watching the second hand tick away, the minute hand moving a fraction of a millimeter whenever the second hand moved. Cadence had been saddled up, sitting down next to him at the foot of the stairs, a look of sadness on her face. She flared her nostrils a bit, her low grumble causing the boy to look up at her.

"It's alright girl...the rainstorm may have dashed our plans in Meadow Brook and Wonderland, but at least we still have the cake. It'll be just fine, we can watch some sappy movies or something. She loves those." he said, a look of reassurance on his face. Thankfully, he had already picked up the ice cream cake Ginger had made, and had gotten it to his room before it melted.

"Hey Blake, what are you doing here? I thought you and Holly had a date." a voice said, causing the boy to look up, seeing the younger O'Hair Twin, standing in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Poppy...Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, a lot of people sort of forgot about it. But I don't really mind, we're gonna be hosting a party at the Charming's house anyway. So about that date?"

"Ah right...it's raining heavily, so we can't fly to Meadow Brook. Maddie told me it it was raining in Wonderland too, Chocolate Rain in fact. I wouldn't want Holly to get sick...or sticky." he replied.

"That's a shame...she was really excited when you called her this morning. But it can't be helped, you know she'll understand right?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I know...but I was looking forward to this too. Ever since that fucker Bluebeard attacked, we haven't had time for a date. We barely see each other out of class, and we've been busy with exams. Can you blame me for wanting to keep her to myself?"

"Hmm...not really. It's natural for you to feel that way, Holly was acting the same. She wouldn't stop sighing in annoyance, or staring at the clock or reading your old text messages. She really cares about you, weird since you two were best friends not long ago."

"What can I say? I have that charm on the ladies." he said, giving her a wink. She chuckled, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Now now Blake, you aren't trying to seduce the younger twin too right? I've seen some of your anime and that stuff doesn't work in real life."

"Pfft...I know that. Although, you two are identical, I'm glad that you have short hair, makes it easier for me to pick Holly out of a crowd. The last thing I want is to accidentally kiss you in the middle of lunch."

"Ain't that the truth. And speaking of hair, it's about time we dye yours again...I got some new colors at the shop. I'm doing some final stylings before the summer trip, I can bump you up if you want."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to push regulars out of the way for me." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

"It's fine, you're dating my sister so you get perks. I was thinking of bright blue and green, since purple compliments those colors a lot. Unless you wanna try something more daring?"

"Sort of, I was looking at Ashlynn's hair the other day and saw her pink highlights. People say that guys who wear pink are girly or gay, so I figured I'd set a standard. Pink is just a color after all, one of my favorites. It portrays genuine innocence, while also being a color that can describe femininity and strength." Blake said, causing Poppy to blink a few times, a giggle leaving her lips.

"That was the oddest thing you have ever said to me. But if you are game, then pink it is...I think it would suit you...well I gotta go. Holly should be done with her mane by now. I hope you two have an amazing date, or and if you...you know...try to be careful."

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah, no doubt. Before you go, I wanted to give you something, since it's your birthday." he said, standing up. He reached into his vest pocket, pulling out the small oval shaped box from within.

"What's this? You got me a gift?"

"Hey, I'm dating your sister. It would be fucked up if I didn't get you anything for your birthday. Plus when I saw it, it screamed Poppy, I just had to get it." he replied, giving her a grin. She opened the box, giggling a bit when she saw the necklace that rested within.

"I can see why, as the daughter of Rapunzel, a hairbrush would be associated with me. I see you got it engraved too." she said, seeing the styled P on the back of the pendant.

"Yeah, wait until you see the one I'm gonna give to Holly. She's special to me, so I had to get her something special, don't feel jealous okay."

"Pfft, as if. I know how much you love my sister, if anything I'm happy that you got her something meaningful. Hmm...you know, I never once thought you would charm my sister. I always thought she'd get stuck with whatever prince showed up at the tower, I gotta say, you are way better than some random prince. You didn't force yourself to love her, in fact I find it kinda cute." she replied, handing the boy the box while she put on the pendant.

"Thanks Poppy...who knows? Maybe one day you'll be the aunt to our children...I'm sure you're looking forward to that." he said.

"Definitely, but not right now...we gotta wait until graduation. Anyway, I gotta go, it's time for me to wade through hell so I can go to the salon. I'm gonna make it without getting a single drop of water on my hair! Come hell or high water!" she said firmly.

"Good luck then Madam Poppy, I wish I could let you borrow my steed, but alas, she doesn't fair well in rainy weather." he replied. She rolled her eyes, giving him a brief hug before she left.

He gestured for Cadence to follow after him, as he headed up to the second floor. He passed by a few of his friends as he walked, stopping briefly to say hello. After a few minutes, he arrived at the room of the O'Hair twins. He gave a few knocks on the door, having grabbed a hold of Cadence's rains so she wouldn't wonder off. She had done that before and it had taken him almost an hour for him to find her. The last thing he wanted was for Headmaster Grimm to get mad at him because he had lost his pet dragon in the school. Holly opened the door a second later. He had been expecting her to be wearing some fancy dress, but instead found her wearing a some sweat pants and a light teal shirt, which he recognized as one of his own. She gave him a smile.

"Hey honey, you must be wondering why I'm not dressed all fancy."

"Well...sort of. Our date got rained on, so I'm sure you figured he wouldn't be going anywhere. You look cute, especially in my Hatsune Miku shirt." he said, having spotted the Project Diva logo on the bottom of it. It also had the words, I heart Hatsune Miku written on the front in bold red letters.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted one for myself. You can have it back if you want."

"Nah, keep it. It's fine...well, you wanna fast travel to my room? I'm sure we can pick out some movies to watch." he said. She nodded, grabbing a pair of sneakers from beside the door, slipping them onto her feet. She closed the door, shoving her keys in her pocket, taking a hold of his hand.

"You know, I'm kinda glad that our date was a bust. I just wanted to spend time here with you, but when you insisted we go to Meadow Brook last night, I just had to say yes."

"So wait...you were serious about that?" he asked, earning a confused look from the girl.

"Yeah...I just wanted to spend time with you. Is that an issue?"

"No...I just...thought it was a test. You know, it's your birthday, so when you said you'd rather spend time with me, I figured you were expecting some sort of fancy date."

"Oh, you dummy! I don't care about that kind of frilly stuff...I just want to be with the boy I love. If we go on a date, that's fine...but in the end, I'm not going out to spend time with the restaurant, I'm going out to spend time with you!" she said cheerfully. He smiled, barely containing his joy. He took a hold of her chin, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down a bit as she kissed him.

"You make me so happy. There's isn't a thing about you that I hate." he said, making the girl snort, a flush on her face.

"I know that...you love everything about me...just like I love everything about you."

Blake felt Cadence tugging on his hand a bit, and turned to look at his pet dragon, seeing her start moving toward Raven's dorm. He rolled his eyes, walking in the same direction, seeing the door was open slightly. As soon as she got there, she pushed the door open, being greeted by Nevermore who had been sniffing the ground as well. The two dragons practically glomped each other, ending up in a tussle on the ground, pawing at each other. Raven, who had been speaking on the phone with someone, turned around glancing at the floor briefly before her gaze shifted to her brother. She shook her head, lowering her phone from her ear, covering the receiver briefly.

"I figured you two called your date off...you wanna leave her here with me? I'm still packing up and finding a place for Nevermore to stay during the summer."

"If you don't mind. I'm gonna most likely take her with me while I go to the Charming's. Maybe you should do the same with Nevermore, let her see the sights." Blake suggested, earning a hum from the girl.

"I guess so...it wouldn't be right for me to leave her with a nanny for the summer. Alright, I'll bring her along. You two have fun today, happy birthday Holly."

"Thanks Raven, see you later!"

Blake briefly told Cadence to behave herself, asking Nevermore to look out for her before they left. They made it back to his dorm after a few minutes, just enjoying the peace and tranquility. They chatted mostly about the things that had happened during the year, with the Neverland Curse being the most recent thing. He didn't really want to talk about it, which Holly understood, after all he did slice a man's head off. He slipped the key into his door and opened it up, stepping into the room. The boy sighed, pulling his boots off his feet, followed by his cloak which he hung on the hook on the back of his door.

"Man, I'm happy your my girlfriend Holly, I'm sure any other girl would have made me walk in the rain for them. Which I wouldn't mind, but really wouldn't look forward too." he said.

"Yeah, you are lucky. You get a bookworm nerdy girl as a girlfriend, which isn't exactly a bad thing either." she said, resting her arms behind her head, right underneath her ponytail.

"No, I actually like nerdy girls. Gloriosa is pretty nerdy, even though she hates to admit it, I guess that's one of the reasons why I was attracted to her." he added, taking his vest off, placing his watch on his desk.

"Well, she's really cute and pretty much one of the guys. I saw her beat Daring in an arm wrestling contest, there's no way he's gonna get her to swoon over him, that's for sure. Anyway, what do you wanna watch? I'm down for anything." she asked.

"Okay, let's watch something funny then. I wanna hear that cute laugh of yours." he said, giving her a wink. She flushed a bit, doing nothing to hide it. He grabbed his laptop, sifting through some of his movies. After awhile, he decided to just go to the Jim Carrey folder and looked through that. He settled on Ace Ventura, one of his favorite movies of all time. He hit play, the projector automatically turning on.

"Alright babe, we're watching a movie you haven't seen yet. It's called Ace Ventura, Pet Detective. This one is definitely gonna make you laugh." he said, glancing back at the girl who was bending down slightly, her hands wrapped around her sweats.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting more comfortable. Oh come on, this is nothing, we've been dating for like two months now, and have known each other for how long?" she asked. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever makes you happy dear." he replied, grabbing some soda from his fridge, making sure she didn't see the cake he had inside. He reached to the small drawer beside the fridge, grabbing several snacks from within, setting everything down on the desk. He tried not to look at the lacy orange underwear his girlfriend was wearing as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"So, what's this movie about?" she asked curiously.

"It's about a man who fights for the injustice of animals all over the world. He's a pet detective, and is asked to find the guy who stole a precious bottle nose dolphin, belonging to a famous football team. Trust me, you'll laugh your ass off, and if you don't then the sequel will definitely make you piss yourself."

"But I don't wanna piss myself. It wouldn't be nice of me, unless you like that kind of stuff." she said, giving him a smirk.

"Uh no...I'm not into golden showers if that's what you are getting at. I guess everyone has a fetish though." he replied, cracking open a can of Supernova, his second favorite Mountain Dew flavor.

"That is true...does that mean you have a fetish?" she asked, giving him a catty grin.

"I'd rather not talk about that." he said, gulping his drink. She knelt behind the boy, wrapping her legs around him, pressing herself against his back.

"Why? Aren't you gonna tell me? Come on, it's my birthday after all." she said, resting her chin on his shoulder. He sighed, groaning a bit in defeat.

"Stockings...frilly stockings, stripped stockings, if they have garter belts, even better. Frilly panties too." he said, his face was glowing a cherry red. She placed a kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly from behind.

"Shame, I don't have any stockings with me. But I at least have the frilly underwear...I didn't think you'd be into that. Come on, you gotta have another fetish or two. What do you like? Big breasts? Shaved pussy? Underarms?"

"Holly, you're just listing typical things, what man doesn't like the stuff you listed?" he asked. She hummed, laying back against the bed, her legs still wrapped around the boy.

"I guess you're right...all guys like boobs, same with shaved pussy and underarms...unless you're the type of guy that likes slightly hairy girls!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Uh no...that's not me. Can we watch the movie please? I wanna hear your laugh." he said, a pout on his face. She sighed, sitting down next to him, grabbing a hold of one of the unopened cans of Mountain Dew.

 _ **xxx**_

Blake had been right, Ace Ventura was definitely the funniest movie she had seen in her life. She hadn't laughed so hard in her entire life, at one point she had been laughing so hard that she hadn't been able to breathe. She just lay on the bed, her eyes soaked with tears. Blake had to pause the movie just to make sure she was actually still alive. Only then did they both laugh even harder than before. The sequel had been even worse, she had practically passed out from lack of air during the Rhino part. They sat there, recovering from their gut busting ordeal, just staring at the ceiling hand in hand.

"That was the funniest shit I've seen in awhile. Tell me you have more Jim Carrey movies?"

"I do, there's The Mask, Bruce Almighty, Dumb and Dumber, Dumb and Dumber Too, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and a few others, along with some of his stand up comedy. I got something along the lines of that though, with a bit of crude humor if you are up for it." he said, causing her to sit up.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's called Ted, it's a funny story of a man and his pot smoking teddy bear, trying to live their adult lives." he said, sifting through his movies, stopping when he reached the file labeled Movies T-U.

"Sure, I'm down for that. It's still really early in the day, hey mind if I spend the weekend with you? Me and Poppy are heading to meet with mom on Monday, after we plant the E-corn. In fact, you wanna come with? I'm sure mom would love to meet you."

"Duh...you know Rapunzel is on my list. She's like...the most fun fairytale there is, plus I wanna see the woman that taught my baby how to fight with a frying pan." he said, poking her nose with his fingertip.

"You'll totally love her. She's wicked fun, and always insists on running everywhere barefoot, not my favorite thing to do. Dad always forced me and Poppy to wear shoes everywhere, despite her insisting we be free like her."

"And I can totally see where you get your weird from." he said, causing her to laugh. The rain outside had picked up, along with the wind, the sharp _Tick-tick-tick_ of the water hitting the glass becoming more apparent. Lightning streaked through the sky, followed by a loud thunderclap, which threw the room into partial darkness.

"Aw...the power's out." Holly said, frowning when she glanced up at the room light, seeing the bulbs were still partially glowing.

"That sucks ass...and my computer is about to die too. It's like the world is constantly trying to snub our date." he said dejectedly, closing the device.

"It's fine, I've had worse birthdays. This one is one of the best however, just wish Poppy wasn't stuck at the salon. She must be pissed now that the power went out." she said, glancing at her phone.

"Yup...aw man, that means one of my gifts is gonna go bad!" the boy said, shooting up to his feet moving toward the fridge.

"Gift? Honey, I thought I told you not to get me anything."

"I know, but I couldn't not get you something. I got you this, Ginger made it just for you, with every flavor that you like." he said, setting the small ice cream cake on the desk in front of her. She aw'd, shooting to her feet, wrapping her arms around the boy.

"Thank you, you are such an awesome boyfriend." she said, pecking his lips lovingly.

"Well, you are an awesome girlfriend, so you deserve nothing short of the best. Here, you gotta get to it before it starts melting." he said, handing her a spoon.

"Na-uh...we're gonna tag team this thing. There's no way I can eat all of this by myself. I don't mind being a bit chubby but I'm definitely not down for getting fat off of this. Well, I suppose it would all go to the girls in the end." she said, popping her chest out a bit.

"As if those weren't big enough. D's are fine honey, no need to push E's." he said. She rolled her eyes, pulling the plastic cover off the frozen treat. It was still a bit hard, but she was able to get some onto her spoon, holding it out to her boyfriend.

"Come on, say ah!" she said in a cute voice, earning a sigh from the boy, who reluctantly did as he was asked. He did the same to her, taking turns feeding each other until the entire confection had been consumed. Afterwards, they just lay back on the bed, listening to the rain.

"I gotta admit, Ginger really knows what she was doing when she made that. She has the hands of an angel, poor thing...wish she could show the man she loves her confections."

"Wait...Ginger likes someone? Who?" Blake asked curiously, glancing at the auburn haired girl, who turned to face, laying on her side.

"Seriously? You've worked with her since back in November and you haven't caught up on it? How dense are you?"

"Not dense enough, since I fell in love with you, the densest girl in the school. Lest we forget the word friend stabbing my heart whenever you said it."

"Hey, that was your fault...you should have just said you wanted some Holly and I would have gladly given it to you." she said, giving him a wink.

"Yeah yeah. Seriously, who does she have feelings for?"

"You will not believe it when I tell you. It's Hopper, she has the hots for the Frog Prince!"

"Nah...are you for real? She likes him?" he asked, earning a vigorous nod from the girl.

"Yeah, she's so head over heels for him, she even makes cookies shaped like frogs. Though she usually eats them before anyone sees. You've never noticed how nervous she gets when he's nearby? Or when he's hanging out at Spells Kitchen, she gets unnaturally sweaty and starts stammering a lot?"

"Now that you mention it, there was this one time I had to handle the afternoon rush because she didn't feel well. She kept saying her hands were sweaty and dropped two pans of brownies because she forgot her oven mitts. I didn't think it was because of this...oh she's got it so bad, that's horrible." he said, placing a hand over his face.

"Yeah...it's so sad...maybe we can hook them up?"

"Maybe...Hopper said he's scared of her though. He has a fear that she'll turn him into Frog soup, even though she's the sweetest person in the world. Someone has to knock some sense into his dumb ass." he said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"Hey...I just remembered, you said gifts earlier...meaning you got two things. What was that second thing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot." he said, standing up from the bed. He reached into his pocket, glancing up at Holly who had eagerly sat up, her eyes focusing on his hand.

"Now now, close your eyes because this is actually something special."

"Okay, I love surprises!" she said, holding her hands over her eyes. The boy pulled out the two pendants he had bought the day before, glancing at them briefly. He took a hold of one of her hands, wrapping it around the chain until she was holding both in her hand.

"Alright, open your eyes." he said. She did so, an audible gasp escaping her lips as she looked at the chains. Her eyes were wide as saucers, her other hand grabbed a hold of the pendant itself, glancing at the sapphire that was mounted within.

"You...bought these?"

"Mhmm...remember when you said you were okay with us going steady? Well, I wanted to make it official...this is a promise...that I'll be yours and yours alone, until you decide what you want to do. If that's walk the same path as me and stay by my side, or to spread your wings and soar, it doesn't matter. Just know that I love you, with all my heart. You're my princess." he said. She shot to her feet, wrapping her arms around the boy in a tight embrace.

"You dummy, you really know how to tug on a girl's heartstrings don't you?" she asked, sniffling a bit. He smiled warmly, hugging the girl back.

"Sorry, I'm just...a rather sentimental guy. You said you didn't want anything, but that just didn't sit right you know? I wanted you to have the best birthday ever, but I guess we'll have to wait until next year." he said.

"June 19th used to be your birthday right? Before you found out the Evil Queen was your mom...right?" she asked, pulling back from her embrace.

"Um...yeah, but now it's in November...is there a reason why you wanna know that?" he asked curiously. She set the necklaces aside, a small smirk on her face.

"Well, we can still have a bit of fun today. Remember what I said on my our first date, I wanted a special day with you. I've been having so much fun, and it's only three in the afternoon. I think we can still have more fun, even if the power is out."

"What are you getting at?" he asked curiously. She rolled her eyes, reaching for the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it off herself, brushing her hair aside. The boy noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, and he quickly turned to face the wall, flushing bright red.

"Aw, come on...you've been staring at them most of the day. You know, I deliberately wore that shirt, so you could stare at them." she said, giggling slightly as she spoke.

"I just...is this what you really want?" he asked curiously.

"Remember when we were writing Blondie Lockes: Zombie Slayer? How I said I wrote a lot of smut despite never having my first time? Well...I wanna have my first time. Mom told me, it would be fine if it was with someone I loved. You're one of my best friends, so I think it's right if I give myself to you." she said, sounding rather mature as she spoke. She was technically eighteen now, so she was making a rather bold choice, if he had to admit.

"Holly...I'm happy that you want to do that. I guess it would be an honor to give you your first time. Just, let me grab some condoms first." he said, reaching for the handle of his drawer. She grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling it away from it, instead directing it to her left breast.

"Don't bother with those, I'm on the pill. Just...show me what you can do, okay?" she asked. He nodded, placing a kiss on her lips.

He slowly explored her mouth, moaning a bit as she wrestled with his tongue, already winning the battle. He slowly massaged her breast, giving it a small squeeze, her perky nipple brushing against the palm of his hand. He released his kiss, pressing his lips against her neck, leaving a small bite mark on her collar bone, trailing a few kisses, finally taking her breast into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the nipple. His tongue flicked around the perked up nub, making her sigh contently. She closed her eyes, a look of pure bliss on her face as the boy continued pleasuring her breasts.

"Oh...Blake that feels so good." she whispered. She moaned a bit as he lightly bit her nipple, suckling on it for a few seconds, before moving onto the right breast. He remembered the sound barrier, and quickly snapped his fingers, the violet light pulsing throughout the room, making it silent for anyone who passed by. Holly grabbed a hold of his shirt, causing him to let go of her breast, backing away from her.

He let her undress him, tossing his shirt to the nearby chair where she had put her sweat pants and her own shirt. She reached for his belt, licking her lips as she started undoing the buckle. She slowly brought the zipper down, grabbing a hold of his pants, panting a bit as she did.

"I've been waiting for awhile for this...I always wondered how big you were." she said.

"Now's your chance to find out, I guess." the boy replied. She eagerly pulled his pants and underwear down, his erect cock springing out from within. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, as she wrapped her dainty hand around it.

"Wow...it's pretty big. And don't give me that, It's above average shit, I've seen my fair share of porn, and this is a decently sized cock."

"I've raised it well." he said, making her laugh from his unintended pun. She started to pump his dick a bit, watching a bit of pre-cum dribble from the head. She licked her lips, running the tip of her tongue over the head, getting a taste of the fluid. It was a bit salty and bitter, an interesting taste that she hadn't been expecting. She slowly brought his length inside her mouth, bobbing her head as she sucked on his manhood, earning a grown from the boy.

"Damn, that feels great." the boy breathed, impressed with her ability to give him head. She started humming as she started pushing his dick further into her throat. He clenched his teeth tightly, pulling on her hair as he started thrusting into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his length, getting her saliva all over his shaft. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping him a bit before releasing her hold on it. She panted a bit for breath, giving the boy a grin.

They didn't say a single thing to each other, he grabbed a hold of her arm, bringing her back up to her feet as he pressed his lips against hers. He started kneading and squeezing her ass, making her moan loudly into his mouth as she pressed herself harder against him. She practically shoved her tongue down his throat, it was the most intoxicating kiss the two had shared yet. They wanted more from each other, but were holding themselves back because they wanted to enjoy it. Blake finally pulled away from the girl, grabbing a hold of her frilly panties, pulling them off her body with a single fluid motion. He tossed them aside, glancing at his girlfriend, who was biting her finger as she spread her legs for him, revealing her precious jewel.

Her nether lips were partially spread, and swollen pink from arousal. They were soaked in her own juices, glistening a bit in the low lighting. He knelt down before her, grabbing a hold of her legs as he ran his tongue across it, getting a taste of her delicious juices. She moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue over her pussy lips. She had never expected this simple act to feel so amazing. Never had she felt herself practically on fire at such a gentle caress. He suckled on her labia, rubbing the small nub above her entrance driving her even more insane.

"Just like that." she whispered, brushing her sweat soaked hair out of her eyes. She hadn't even realized she had started to sweat. She grabbed a hold of her hair ribbon, pulling it off, letting her lengthy hair fall down her back.

Blake continued his licks, managing to slip a single finger inside. Her entrance was tight and slick, growing wetter by the second. He could feel her walls pulsing around his finger, almost wanting to pull it further into her depths. He continued pumping the digit inside her, watching with glee as his girlfriend started panting, squeezing and pinching her nipple. Her cheeks were tinged red, and she did nothing to hide the pleasure on her face. It made her even more gorgeous in his eyes.

He finally stood up, deciding he couldn't wait anymore. Holly knew what was about to happen, and pushed herself back on the bed a bit. She gave him a nod, as he started rubbing the head of his penis over her wet pussy, making the two of them moan in pleasure. He slipped his head passed her entrance, groaning a bit as he felt a new sensation flowing through his body. His legs buckled a bit and he grabbed a hold of her knee, reaching the barrier within her a second later. Holly gasped a bit, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the blissful moment.

"It's gonna hurt, are you ready?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, go for it. I love you Blake."

"I love you too Holly." he replied, giving her a smile, taking a hold of her hand.

The boy pushed himself forward, breaking her barrier, and claiming her virginity. She let out a cry of pain, feeling as if she had been stabbed through with a sword. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, tears fell down her cheeks, quickly being wiped away by Blake, who soothed her softly. After a few minutes, she gave him the go ahead, and he started slowly moving. She still felt a bit of pain, but it was slowly being replaced with an all new sensation.

A rush of pleasure started flowing through her body. She felt as if she was on Cloud 9, loud moans leaving her mouth. She didn't even have the willpower to hold them back. This new sensation was amazing, she didn't think that sex could feel so good. She opened her eyes, giving Blake a grin, as if telling him to pick up the pace, which he did making her entire body start rocking. She felt her entire world moving as he started thrusting into her, her breasts bouncing which hard thrust.

"That's it, give it to me harder Blake. I know you got more energy than this." she said, almost in a taunting way. The boy grabbed a hold of her leg, pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around it.

"You're gonna wish you didn't say that Holly." he said smugly, slamming into her entrance with all of the force he could muster. She started screaming in ecstasy, the pain she had felt moments ago all but vanishing. The slick feeling of his length slipping inside of her, how his head was hitting her cervix, it was all indescribable.

After a few minutes, Blake slowly pulled out of her entrance, roughly turning her over. She let out a squeal of surprise, almost growling happily as she was being manhandled by him. He spread her legs apart, lining himself up with her entrance, slowly slipping himself back in. He placed his hands on her hips, thrusting into her with all of his strength. He grabbed a hold of her hair, wrapping a bit of it around his hand, giving it a bit of a tug.

"You like that huh? You like how I fuck you from behind?"

"Oh yes, pull my hair...I wanna feel that cock slamming into my cervix. Feel free to spank me, I know how much you love my perky ass." she said, giving him a grin, her face contorted into one of pleasure. The boy heeded her request, delivering a hard slap to her butt, his hand print appearing a second later. He released his hold on her hip, thrusting into her while using her hair almost like reins, spanking her whenever she asked for it.

He didn't think the girl he loved was into so many kinks. She had started screaming his name whenever he pulled on her hair, or delivered another hard slap on her ass cheeks. He slowed down a bit, pulling himself out as he had felt himself reaching his climax. The girl quickly got off the bed, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was wet and sloppy, slobber falling all over their chests. She didn't care, she wanted to express every single ounce of love in her body to him. Tears came out of her eyes, as she continued to kiss him, she didn't want to become an emotional wreck, but she couldn't help herself. She pulled away from the boy, wiping her tears away as she gave him a grin.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine...it's just...I'm so happy that we're having fun like this, that I started crying." she said. He gave her another gentle kiss, smiling happily.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're having fun...but we aren't done yet." he said. He sat down on the edge of the bed, causing her to clap her hands eagerly. She climbed onto the boy's lap, lining herself up slowly easing herself down on his length. He grabbed a hold of her rump slowly setting a rhythm. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering her face toward his, pressing her lips together. She gave him a soft kiss this time around, moaning happily into his mouth. She had been having so much fun during all of this, she had been completely glad she had decided to do this. She felt a bit of pressure building up within her, causing her to pull away from the boy, moaning slightly as she brushed her hair behind her head.

"Blake, I think I'm about to cum." she said softly. He smirked, grabbing a hold of her hips.

"Alright, let's make you cum then."

He started picking up speed, the gentle thrusting from before becoming fast and hard. Holly could feel her mind start to break, seeing nothing but white as he continued thrusting into her vagina. She could feel the pressure start building up again, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It felt soft and warm, like she had to pee but completely different as well. She gasped a bit, gritting her teeth as the warmth started to spread, the pressure becoming almost unbearable. She bit down onto Blake's shoulder, causing the boy to shout in pain though he didn't care. He continued thrusting into her, earning a loud scream from Holly a second later, her back arching as she shouted to the heavens, releasing her first orgasm onto their joined genitals. She started panting a bit, resting her forehead against his, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry for biting you, did it hurt?" she asked, pouting a bit as she glanced at the red bite mark she had left on his skin.

"It's fine...compared to being stabbed, it's nothing." he admitted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know...I'll let you cum inside me, as a reward. You've been so sweet to me this entire time, so I'll let you finish." she said.

"Are you sure? I know you're on the pill, but I don't want to risk pregnancy."

"Like I said, it's fine. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't finish right after I did right?" she asked. She stood up from his lap, laying down on the bed next to him, placing her rump right next to him.

He grabbed a hold of her leg, slowly slipping himself inside, thrusting into her as fast as he could. He wanted to enjoy himself, knowing he didn't have to hold himself back. Holly wrapped her arm around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips as he continued fucking her pussy. She started panting hard, her heart beating hard in her chest as she felt that familiar tingle in her body. One look into her eyes told Blake what he needed to know. He continued thrusting into her with his remaining energy, clenching his eyes shut. He bit into her shoulder, earning a pleasurable groan from the girl, who didn't even mind the bite he had just given her. She felt him pick up speed, his body rocking a bit as he grabbed a hold of her leg, continuing his thrusts. She felt the pressure start building up again, that rush of pleasure begging to be released. Another minute rolled by, and she let out the loudest scream of the day, another rush of liquid bursting out of her like a dam. This time the boy didn't stop, he continued thrusting into her, the rush of liquid doing nothing to impede his own mission. The auburn haired girl felt nothing but pleasure, her mind being clouded with bliss.

"Here it comes."

"Give it to me Blake, give me that hot cum of yours. I want every single drop in my pussy." Holly said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

He moaned loudly into her mouth as he finally reached his climax. Three thick globs of cum shot deep into her pussy, making the two groan in pleasure. Holly felt this new unfamiliar warmth inside her, it was so odd and so pleasurable at the same time. She sighed contently, enjoying the warmth of his cum, picturing herself one day receiving the seed that would eventually grow into a new life. It was odd for her to think of things like that, but she was sure she wanted him to be with her when that time came. The two of them panted hard, sharing another passionate kiss, hugging each other tightly. He slipped out of her vagina, a rush of white cum dribbling out of her entrance.

"Fuck, that was amazing...your dick felt so awesome inside me. I have so many ideas for stories now. I'm not a virgin loser writing smut anymore." she said.

"Hey, I never said you were a loser...I'm happy that you let me have something so special to you."

"I know...it's our birthday after all. I don't care that yours is in November now...it'll always be June 19th for me. Thanks for the sex, it was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it. You know...we got a little dirty during all of that...how about after you get the feeling in your legs, we go and take a shower?" he asked, giving her a grin.

"Just as long as your cock is ready for round two...this is the best birthday ever. I love you Blake, I'm gonna smother you with my titties now." she said, pressing his face into her chest, making him grin like an idiot.

"I love you with all my heart Holly, I'm so fucking glad it rained."

"You know, I would have still had sex with you, even if it didn't rain. The thing is, since it did, we get to screw around all day, instead of at night. It makes it more fun don't you think?" she asked.

"You know...even though it was your first time, I think you are addicted."

"What? Me addicted to sex? I doubt it...it isn't my fault that it feels so amazing that I don't wanna quit." she said, almost innocently.

"Don't ever change Holly...I want you to stay the same beautiful awesome girl that I met all of those months ago."

"Hehe...whatever you say. Just as long as you remain my awesome bestie boyfriend with the amazing cock. I'll remain the loyal beautiful girlfriend, and maybe I'll let you hit it in the bathroom between classes." she said, giving him a wink. He chuckled, capturing her lips in a kiss.


End file.
